Dreams of Eternity
by Nora678
Summary: What will happen when Yato's long lost twin sister, Iki-Ryo, reappears? And why is she cursed? Why is she part Phantom? Yato is ignorant of these questions. He is just happy to see his sister for the first time in several hundred years. But the others aren't. They doubt. So what will happen when Ryo suddenly asks for a way to die? Mild YatoxHiyori Rated M cause I'm paranoid
1. Phantom of Calamity?

**Thanks to blue and gold for helping me overcome writers block after I wrote the first paragraph! You're awesome! :)**

**Set with Yato & Hiyori having just become a couple :)**

**Sorry for OOC-ness**

**_Stuff in bold & italics are my notes_**

**Possible spoilers - I might go on a tangent and mention a few things from the manga (don't say I didn't warn you if you find a spoiler)**

**Finally, please be nice, this is my first Fic - no Flames please - Con-crit welcome - R&R please! **

**I DO NOT OWN NORAGAMI! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**OC Profile**

**Name:** Iki-Ryo***** (Ryo-chan)

**Status:** God of Calamity (much like Yato, has no followers/temple, has mysterious past and has somehow merged with a Phantom & angered Takemikazuchi (from Chapter 36 - the person who killed Ebisu) - has to do with her past

**Personality:** Miscellaneous (2 personalities - 1st is caring & nice, etc. 2nd (when angered) is angry...huh, that makes sense doesn't it)

**Appearance: **Long black hair, blue eyes (like Yato's but brighter..), black wolf ears & tail, claws (not really, more like long, pointed fingernails) - in 2nd form she takes on a more feral, wolf-like appearance

_***In Japanese mythology Iki-Ryo is a spirit of anger or envy. It is believed that this spirit, directed at another, can cause illness or even death.**_

* * *

_The four colors before me are being burned into my retina, as I lie in the burning cold snow. Black. White. Red. Blue. The black of my long midnight tresses; the white of the achingly beautiful, freshly fallen snow; the red of the blood that greatly contrasts its surroundings; and the most prominent, the shockingly bright blue of his eyes. True, the condition that has currently befallen me does prevent me from admiring such a picturesque mural of color, and the only thing that ruined the said moment was the burning pain that tore violently through the left half of my face._

_Such excruciating pain accompanied by a seemingly endless flow of crimson blood, the latter seemed never to cease, and the former never seemed to lull. Of course, the prominent thought in my tormented mind was death – which of course was impossible for a god of my position, considered a Reaper of sorts - more demonic than godly - condemned by the High Heavens to never die, to be imprisoned in an immortal body._

_But as I lie in the burning cold snow, my remaining eye locates him, he who kills humans and Phantoms alike, in the battlefield. Blood of the many fallen men stains his yukata and blade, adding again to the mirage of color. As my consciousness fades I call out to him, softly, almost too much so that he only just hears me, and as I fall into a slumber, he screams for me, calling my name._

_"Ryo-chan!"_

* * *

Yato's POV

I had that dream again last night. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I'd had it, probably many hundred years ago, closer to the date when it had actually occurred - when _her_ slumber started for the first time. That was the last time I saw her. And I guess, when I put it that way, I can't really say it's a dream, more like a memory, where she - my dear _Ryo-chan - _who had normally fought alongside me, her Shinki - a large black broardsword gilded with silver - in hand had succumbed to Takemikazuchi's curse, as she lay in the snow with her left eye all but gouged out. It was because of this memory that I'd had very little sleep, and when I did, I spent it tossing and turning, which had annoyed the hell out of Yukine.

It can also be said that Yukine got his revenge when he awoke me early that morning, as I had apparently moaned "_Ryo-chan, five more minutes!_" which resulted in his incessant teasing about a girlfriend and his threatening to tell Hiyori about said girlfriend. I, of course, did not tell him the truth. It would have been far too difficult - not that I was all that comfortable talking about my past anyway.

"Yato! Are you sure it's alright for us to be doing this? I mean, Kofuku said there were going to be quite a few storms today." Hiyori's voice cut deep into my thoughts.

I nodded. "Yeah, Kofuku told us to enjoy today. She said, and I quote: '_I want Yatty and Hiyorin to enjoy their first date!'"_ I adopted a high-pitched and somewhat whiny voice to mimic the God of Poverty - a bad interpretation according to Daikoku. "Besides, Bishamon is taking care of them."

Hiyori nodded hesitantly and then curled her arm around the crook in my elbow, then turned her head and looked a Yukine cautiously. I followed her gaze and saw him lagging behind. I didn't need to call out to him to know - he didn't want to intrude on Hiyori and me.

**_~~~~~Time Skip 'cause I'm too lazy to think of anything else :) ~~~~~~_**

After a few hours, we had decided to head to the park. It was there that Yukine began to look at the swingset with a somewhat forlorn look creasing his face. Grinning, I said in a mocking voice, "You can go play if you want to, Yuki-chan"

To which he whipped his head around and screeched, "Like hell!"

Hiyori began to giggle as we bickered, but it was short-lived as the ground exploded. Literally. The newly formed storm whipped wildly, Phantoms streaming out in a vicious cloud, with the three of us gaping at it like clowns. It was then that Hiyori decided to drop her body. Well hell, now there was another person, or _thing_, to protect.

"Come, Sekki." Glowing softly, Yukine transformed into twin blades and appeared in my hands. I prayed that I wouldn't have to fight (there was no real point considering I'm a god myself, but what the heck, it's worth a shot, right?) and _bam! _a miracle happened. Again. Literally. A figure cloaked in darkness whipped past me, and began to hack at the Phantoms mercilessly. To be honest, I would have helped, but I was way to shell-shocked to do any good. Besides, this newcomers appearance was something worth gaping at. Long black hair that shimmered like black flame, black ears and tail, not to mention that they were hacking Phantoms into bits with their _bare hands_. And, wow, no blight. Pretty impressive if you ask me...

Bishamon landed beside me, riding Kuraha, of course. "Why is a storm opening here? Kofuku said that there wouldn't be any in this area."

"She isn't always right Pervy-san" _**This is the name Bishamon gets when Yato talks to Ebisu**_

If it weren't for the storm and the Phantom/Human looking person, I probably would have a great up-close-and-personal session between my face and the ground. Bishamon's eyes were locked onto the fighting silhouette in the midst of the storm. "Is that a Phantom?"

"I don't know."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"How did they get here?"

"I don't know."

"Wh-"

"I don't freaking know, ok?!" I interrupted her seemingly continuous stream of annoying-as-hell questions.

**_~~~~~Another Time Skip 'cause I'm too lazy and I can't be bothered to write a fight scene this late at night :) ~~~~~~_**

It seemed that the battle between the Phantoms and the obviously battle-hardened newcomer went on forever. It also seemed forever that the storm finally closed. All that was left were a few wisps of smoke and the warrior _**I don't want to sound repetitive when describing this person, but I'm running out of words, please bear with me **_standing in the middle of it all.  
Bishamon - obviously deciding that this person was some kind of new Phantom, I mean, it's not possible for a human to do that, nor a Shinki, and a god would have been blighted the moment they attacked the way this person did - _che'd_ and flicked her whip. It whistled towards her target faster than my eyes could track. I only had time for a single thought: _This person is done for - Pervy-san will kill them._ And they _dodged_ it. Yup. Dodged a freaking-faster-than-sound whip from the strongest war god there is. Bishamon pulled back her whip and flicked _**What else does a whip do? Crack, I guess...**_it again, this time the person caught it firmly. Then, suddenly, the whip began to steam and erode. With fear and pain in her eyes, Bishamon called the name of her Shinki, returning it to its human form and to her side. The Shinki's arm was black and steaming. Blight. "Kazuma!"

_"The feet! Knock it down." _Bishamon's Blessed Shinki responded sharply, and who complied, whipping out another weapon - a gun - and shot several times at the Phantom. In shock, it stumbled and fell. Taking advantage, I sprinted forwards, and pinned it down, using Sekki to restrain its neck. It was then that I looked at its face - I mean really looked at it. Pale skin, blue eyes. But what stood out was the ragged scar that ran down her face, cutting through her left eye. The eye itself was a pale, milky blue - it was clearly blind. And suddenly, like an electric shock, I realised something. I gasped and retreated a few steps, allowing the Phantom - no, god - to sit up and gape right back at me. _"What the hell are you doing, baka? Kill it already!" _I ignored Yukine, and continue to stare at it... no.. _her, _at that face, that scar. After what seemed like forever, we both spoke, simultaneously.

_"Ryo-chan!?"_

_"Yaboku-niichan!?"_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please R&R_


	2. Blood Rain

**Again, I do not own Noragami - nor the picture (I forgot to say that last chapter) I found it on google.**

**Sorry for any OOC-ness and possible manga spoilers.**

**Thanks for the single review... from Bubbles :)**

**Please review - I want to know what you guys think  
**

**I also just realised that with all my ideas, this might only have three chapters... so if anyone likes this fic, sorry to disappoint :(**

* * *

_Hiyori's POV_

The cup of tea sat before me untouched - for quite a while, mind you. Small wisps of steam rose slowly from the mouth of the cup, dissipating quickly into the night air. I quickly snuck a glance at Kofuku, and then I followed her eyes to Yato. His tea was clasped firmly in his hands, half gone, and his bright eyes were locked on the Phantom - sorry, god. I still felt it hard to believe - that this woman was a god of calamity, like Yato. It was even harder to believe that Ryo and Yato were twins. Well, they did look alike - strikingly so. They both had the deep black hair and blue eyes, albeit the fact that Ryo had longer hair and brighter eyes. They both had a pale-ish complexion, and cat-like pupils. Actually no, Ryo was more like a wolf with cat eyes, as weird as it seemed, with her ears and claws and tail. No, it was hard to believe it because they seemed _different, _somehow. Ryo was more reserved, but polite. The way they carried themselves was different too. She seemed to be light-ish, almost eager to become friends with us, but there was also something else, something hidden. It was guilt... no, shame. Still, it didn't seem possible for gods to have siblings, but Yato said they were born from the same wish, at the same time, and so considered twins.

It had been explained earlier, that Ryo had attracted the Storm due to her being merged with a Phantom - hence the ears and tail. And it was coincidence that she had been in this area of Japan, seeing as she had been trekking back and forth across the country on foot, looking for something, but that something remained un-named.

**~~~Flashback - a few hours ago~~~**

_"Anyway, I got merged with a Phantom 'cause I pissed off Takemikazuchi."_

_Bishamon's eyes darkened, remembering Ebisu's death at his hands. "What did you do?" She growled._

_"I protected a minor god who did something involving Phantoms. She was trying to, I don't know, get higher in the food chain I guess. She was an old friend and I didn't want her to be killed off, so I defended her and the old geezer fell off his rocker. So... yeah. I left Yaboku-niichan, sorry - _Yato_ - and traveled around Japan."_

_"Why?"_

_"... I was searching for something."_

_"That doesn't explain why you were trekking across Japan for hundreds of years." Daikoku said gruffly._

_"..."_

_"Ok, so who was this friend you protected?" Kazuma this time, in a soft yet firm voice._

_"..."_

_"For crying out loud! At least answer one of the damned questions, brat!" Daikoku slammed his hands on the table, earning a dark glare from Ryo and a cautious whisper from Yato._

_"Yo, dude, I wouldn't piss her off if I were you..."_

**~~~Flashback End~~~**

I shook my head, clearing my head of my confusion as to why it would be so bad to annoy Ryo. I once again glanced at her. Yato and Yukine had moved a little closer, with Ryo smiling softly and laughing a clear, bell-like laugh at something Yukine said. Yato smiled in response, and a pang of jealousy tore through my heart. I shook my head again. _Stop, Hiyori. There's no need to be jealous. Yato's my boyfriend, and he knows that_. _Besides, they're siblings._  
Yukine grinned, obviously pleased at making her laugh. I abandoned my untouched tea as I stood, quietly said good-bye to all but one, leaving her out not from jealousy, but distrust - at least that's what I told myself, and quickly headed home.

* * *

**~~~Time Skip - 1 week & 4 days (random amount of days O_o)~~~ **

_Yato's POV _

In the short amount of time that Ryo had been living at Kofuku's place, she had helped out with my work considerably. Yukine was amazed at how many jobs I had taken... well, the amount that were taken in my name. I had done the usual amount with Yukine, but Ryo had done double, if not more. I know I hadn't seen her in a while, but her proficiency still amazed me, just like the old days. She's even helped Daikoku with housework, and kept Kofuku entertained. But I noticed that the others still seemed hesitant towards her, though I couldn't see why. They might've seen something in her that I didn't, but all I cared about at the current point in time was that I had my sister back. Even Hiyori, who usually seemed so accepting, regularly turned a cold shoulder to Ryo, and I wasn't happy about it. The only one who seemed happy to be in her company - other than myself - was Yukine. The Shinki was rather fond of the god - not in a perverse way, I could tell that much - and enjoyed her company. I would walk out the back to find them talking and laughing on the roof. I honestly enjoyed her being here, and we were having a lot of fun working together, so I really couldn't predict what would happen next.

* * *

**~~~~Time Skip - that night~~~~**

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Usually there was snickering from both Ryo and Yukine, accompanied by barely-concealed looks of distrust from Daikoku and Hiyori. Tonight, Ryo had missed dinner, having been in her room for the whole afternoon, causing both Yukine and myself to check on her and worry constantly, and coming down late; bags under her eyes. She didn't eat. And when she helped to clean up, her hands shook so badly that she dropped everything she was carrying, shattering the bowls and cups. Daikoku ripped it into her after that. I expected her to snap, like usual, to get so ferociously angry that Bishamon would have cowered. But she averted her eyes and mumbled an apology.

And yet, she continued to make Daikoku mad. They were little things; like not looking where she was going and running through the screen door, or knocking things over. After that, she just sat still, near the door, constantly peering at the clock on the wall, and at the moon. Yukine glanced at her, and opened his mouth, but before he could utter anything, Daikoku marched over and stood in front of her, scowling. "We need to talk."

Ryo glanced up at him, then at the moon, and stood, sighing. "I don't have time for this. I have to go."

"Well, you can stay and make time for it. I want you to explain what the hell you are here for, and what the hell is wrong with you. I'll have you know that none of us here," he indicated Hiyori, Kofuku and himself, "trust you. So you better start talking. And I want you to tell us _everything."_

"I told you, I don't have time." Another glance at the moon, and a slight shuffling towards the open door.

"Just -"

"I don't have time for this bullshit!" There was pain and fear in her eyes. Ryo suddenly turned on her heel and took off.

But Daikoku was faster. His hand snapped out as he yelled, "Listen, dammit!" But the moment his hand made contact on the fleeing god, she exploded into nothingness, clothes and blood raining down like a wild thunderstorm inside the room.

* * *

**Ok, this one was really rushed, but I had a basic storyline in my head, and I didn't want to drag it out. Plus I'm really crappy at writing basic, everyday (sorta) things so they sound so... crap... So sorry if I didn't meet your standards. Also sorry about it being short. :(  
**

**Please review :) I'm sorta hoping for at least more than one please? I like feedback :P **


	3. A Shinki, Calamity and a Phantom

**I do not own Noragami!**

**FINAL CHAPTER! O_o**

* * *

_Hiyori's POV_

A scream of fear ripped through the air, adding to the sound of splashing blood. It took a moment to realise I was the one screaming. Daikoku stood with his hand still out, trembling with shock, about what had just occurred. The god of calamity, _exploding_. The last time I had seen such a thing was when Ebisu had died by Takemikazuchi's hand. There one moment, gone the next, the only remains being clothing and deep red stains splattering against every available surface. It seemed to take days for her to be reborn, but it must have only been hours, or less. And as suddenly as she had disappeared, she reappeared, yet not in the usual fashion. Unlike Ebisu, Ryo was reborn in the exact likeness as she had previously sported, albeit naked and blood soaked. While we stood in shock, Ryo calmly, yet shamefully, gathered her scattered clothing, and covered herself up. But not before giving a glimpse of old, jagged scars that tainted her skin.

**~~~~Time Skip - a few hours~~~~**

"I apologise. However, I did tell you that I didn't have time to explain. I also apologise for my crude way of telling you that. I didn't want you to see that." Ryo cast her eyes towards the rest of us, who were sitting in the corner of the blood-stained room, attempting - and failing - to get as far away from the god as possible. "When I have regained some strength, I will also clean this mess." She indicated the blood.

She sighed softly, and began to speak in a bleak voice. One that is ordinarily reserved for unforgiving times. "I have previously told you that I got on Takemikazuchi's bad side, right? Well, he just happens to be so mad with me that he is willing to 'kill' me every 50 years, and then resurrect me afterwards." Another sigh. "I say resurrect because, as you saw, I was not reborn, and my memories were intact."

After a brief glance towards her twin, Ryo began to speak again. "I was traveling around Japan searching for... for a way to die. And stay dead."

Yato's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but Ryo cut him off. "Before you ask, yes. The only reason I stayed was because I was going to ask for you to help me in my search. I'm sorry, Yukine-kun." The young Shinki had tears welling in his eyes.

"Please, I know this has been quite delayed, but allow me to introduce myself." My own, and everyone else's eyes, were locked on to her as she brought her clenched fist to her chest and bowed slightly. "I am the god of calamity, Ryo. More formally, Iki-Ryo."

Daikoku's eyes widened slightly. "That name was taboo to mention many years ago. Takemikazuchi himself decreed it. I suppose it was because you did something wrong?"

A curt nod from the god was the only answer he received. I turned my head towards Yato. "In the old myths, _Iki-Ryo_ was known to be a spirit, namely a god, of anger or envy. Due to folklore and old tales, two gods were born." Yato began to answer my un-asked question. "The one who appeared slightly before the other, myself, was granted the most dominant wish. The second, Ryo, was granted the lower wish, which was basically the old legend that was used to scare children into obeying their parents. Since she had a smaller, less important purpose for being born, Ryo grew up differently, alone. Where I killed with Nora, She killed alone. She became a god who, with no shrine nor followers, roamed pathways and roads that led to well-known shrines, asking for assistance to all who passed. If said people were kindhearted and helped her, they were rewarded. If they weren't and ignored her, well..." He cleared his throat, and hesitated.

"I murdered them." Yukine gasped at Ryo's response.

"Exactly." Yato continued. "So it can easily be expected that Ryo has two different persona's. The first, that helps those who help her, is kind and caring. The second, who kills those who don't help, easily falls into an insatiable rage."

"..Ok, but why does Takemikazuchi kill you every 50 years?" I turned to Ryo, hoping desperately that she wouldn't be angered by my query.

Ryo smirked instead. "To force pain and suffering upon my one-and-only Shinki." She and Yato both laughed at my expression. "Yes, I did - well, still do - have a Shinki. I can't call her to me though. Takemikazuchi's stopping me..." She broke off, and shook her head. "It'll be better if I start from the beginning. Listen well, I will not repeat it. Living it once was enough."

**~~~~Story Time YAY~~~~**

"It was many hundred years after my birth, when I met her. Saya was her name. Her memories showed me that she had been a lady of Edo (for that was where I was at that time), and had been murdered at age 14 by her sister. She didn't take long to adapt, and she quickly became my most trusted friend. I could even say that she changed me - I had, after all, stopped sitting on the road begging for help.

But a short while after I named Saya, I was reunited with a minor god I had befriended as a child. Her name was Uba, **(****note: ****Uba** Spirit of the pine tree. Means 'old woman' or 'wet nurse'.) who was a spirit of a pine tree, and was quite powerful in the art of manipulation, mind you. She despised being looked down upon, and began to enslave Phantoms (I honestly don't know how), and slayed them in order to make herself look like a god worthy of a high position in the Far Shore. Takemikazuchi found out eventually, and was going to kill Uba for her foolish actions, but I didn't want to lose my childhood friend so I stepped in and took the blame. I told Takemikazuchi that it was my plan, and that I used Uba for my own gain.

Takemikazuchi decided against killing me, seeing as I was prone to an 'insatiable rage' and instead used his own abilities to manipulate Uba, who then used her abilities to merge me with a Phantom. And while I was distracted by this, he took Saya away from me. That weakened me - the merging did - and it took me a while to recover. I started searching for a way to get Saya back, but I... failed miserably, and I gave up, and instead began to look for a way to die, for good."

**~~~~Story Time Over YAY~~~~**

As Ryo's story drew to a close, I realised I was trembling. Yato pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips against my hair. He was shaking too. The story itself hadn't seemed so bad, but it would have been terrible to live it, and the way Ryo sounded as she uttered every word was chilling.

**~~~~Time Skip - a few days~~~~**

_Ryo's POV_

After a few days, Kofuku's house was finally back to normal. The extent of my own blood amazed me - I had never seen so much of it splattered in every nook and cranny - but I also never been in a house when it had happened, so it wasn't all that shocking. During those few days, my tale had been recounted by Hiyori and Yato to Bishamon. And had afterwards been full with bombardments of attempts to convince me not to die. I wasn't convinced - at least, until Yukine came up to me, tears welling in his eyes. He'd basically screamed, and begged, and honestly, I related to his plea. He'd asked me to consider how Saya would feel, seeing as she was still alive. He's also told me how he would be if Yato died permanently. Words could not describe my feelings at that time. So, I relented, and for the first time in several hundred years, I had been changed.

**~~~~Time Skip - A month or so later~~~~**

It was decided, about a week ago, that the others would help me to find a way to get Saya back. And we'd searched for a week. We'd come up with a way, and that involved getting Takemikazuchi's attention. And we'd now succeeded, Yato, Yukine, Bishamon and her Shinki's and myself. And Takemikazuchi had appeared. _It's going well, _I think confidently, _I can see Saya. I just need to get her away from Takemikazuchi and call for her. _

_"_Ryo, now!" Bishamon's cry snapped me from my thoughts. Saya was falling, hurtling away from Takemikazuchi. I lunged forward eagerly.

"Come, Kurai!" There was a flash of silver and a large, black broardsword appeared in my outstretched hand. Tears were shed by both god and Shinki in that split second. I landed lithely, spun on my heel, and gave a war cry. I launched skyward, towards Takemikazuchi, blade pointed dead at his heart. He dodged. I flew through the air, and panicked briefly, before Kuruha appeared in front of me. I flipped, and launched off of him, yelling my gratitude. I flew straight past Takemikazuchi; missed again. He began his counter attack, yellow lightning flashing viciously in his palms like a serpent. He let it fly, aiming at my exposed back.

_CLANG! _There was a sharp sizzling sound. I turned mid-air and landed lightly on the ground. Yato had blocked the lightning with Sekki's twin blades, and Bishamon was using Kazuma, who restrained it. The lightning twisted and bulged, dissipating. I took a chance, and began to attack again. I would later realise that doing so would be one of the worst choices in my prolonged life. As my blade neared Takemikazuchi, he didn't sidestep, and instead reached out and caught Kurai's blade. He grinned maliciously, and tightened his grip. My Shinki began to scream and writhe as cracks appeared along the blade. "No! Sa-" But before I could call my Shinki's name, before I could revert her, light appeared between the cracks, and as she cried my name, she was gone.

Shock and grief flooded my body to the extent where I was paralyzed. Voiceless screams tore from my throat as I expressed my mourning and disbelief. And then it happened. Something that hadn't happened is several hundred years. Something _snapped._ My sanity.

* * *

_Yato's POV_

As she crouched on the ground, Ryo suddenly stilled. That stillness filled my heart with fear. I watched as she slowly lifted her head, and black was all I saw. Black hair, black eyes, black aura. This feeling; this rage, had not appeared for nearly a millennium, based on what Ryo had recounted about a month earlier. A low growl reverberated from her throat, her tail bristled and ears perked. With a sickening sliding sound, her claws elongated, slipping from her fingers and morphing into ragged blades the length of her fingers. Her hair stiffened, much like that of an angry dog.

And then she was gone, mentally and physically. Her sanity had vanished. And she had leapt through the air towards Takemikazuchi. That leap, however left a crater the size of a house in her wake. I backed up quickly. I didn't want to be on the receiving end of those claws.

* * *

_Yukine's POV_

As I watched her, my new godly friend, something struck me. I had once 'died,' right? So Yato had been like this, right? Did he cry for me? Was he still with grief? Did he fall into a rage? But I came back, and Saya didn't.

I followed her, Ryo, closely. She was fighting a losing battle. Questions bombarded me, distracting me, and before I could ask any of them, Yato whispered softly, "She was only 'killed' a month ago, and she isn't at her full strength. So even as she rages like this, Takemikazuchi still has the upper hand."

A shattering roar filled the stagnant air. Then a crash. Ryo was on the ground, Takemikazuchi thrashing her. With each hit he landed, black blood sprayed. Kuruha and Bishamon (who had retreated when Yato did) came to our side. We watched together as Takemikazuchi, again and again, stabbed and bashed the raging god. Yato _che'ed_ and lunged to attack Takemikazuchi, despite the danger of both his target and his ferocious twin. Bishamon followed suit. The flew back and forth with a barrage of attacks. They even landed a few or more. On one occasion, Yato swung me, and one of my blades cut into his arm, the other into his side. Kuruha took advantage and locked his jaws around Takemikazuchi's shoulder. "Gaiki!" A pistol appeared in Bishamon's hands - the very one that took Ryo down at the beginning - and she aimed at his chest. It hit its mark.

It seemed like forever before Takemikazuchi finally retreated, us more beaten than him. He gloated as he left, announcing that our efforts were in vain, and then pointed to Ryo. Then he was gone. Yato reverted me, and ran desperately to his fallen sister. "Ryo! Ryo! Open your eyes! Please!" She cracked one eye open, the blue orb showing underneath. Yato blanched. "Hang on!" Bishamon cried. "We can help-" Ryo cut her off.

"I'm sorry, Bisha. I'm sorry." She locked eyes with Yato, and began to cry. Tears of blood ran down from her right eye. She coughed, more blood splattering across Yato's already stained jersey. She clenched her hands. "I don't want to die. Please, I don't want to-" There was a moment of suspense as she fell silent. Then it happened, just like with Ebisu, just like it had happened a month ago. She exploded. And she didn't come back. Bishamon was screaming bloody murder. I also found that the tears wouldn't stop.

Several pain-filled moments passed before Yato finally spoke. "I want to be alone." I began to argue. "Please," he whispered, clutching Ryo's bloody clothes. "Just... just go." I stepped back, and Bishamon placed her hand gently on Yato's shoulder, then we both turned to leave.

**~~~~Time Skip - Back at Kofuku's place~~~~**

"Yukine! You're - Hey, where's Yato?" Hiyori's cry fell on deaf ears.

Unbidden tears fell down my cheeks. Kofuku came forward and asked the same question. I couldn't help it. I broke down. Yato was probably being stung, but at that time, I didn't care. I don't think he would have either. So, I told them, from the start.

* * *

**~~~~Time Skip - a few hours~~~~**

_Yato's POV_

I knew that it had been hours since she died. Several hours. And she had not been reborn. I crouched, covered in her blood, clutching her abandoned clothing. I was praying, to who knows who, for her return. I remained unanswered. I wanted to curl up and die, to return to the Far Shore, but not as a god. Yet, I was held back by something. Yukine, my Shinki. Hiyori, my precious girlfriend. Kofuku and Daikoku, and dare I say it, Bishamon and her Shinki. The world of the living clutched at me with tender hands, unwilling to let me go. The polar opposite to how it treated Ryo. I clenched my fist, and stood. _I will build a monument, no matter how small. It'll be next to my shrine. _I swore to myself, and to Ryo, then turned to leave. Then I heard it. A rustle. A growl.

..._Smells good..._

* * *

**~~~~Time Skip - a few hours (again)~~~~**

My hand trembled slightly as I pulled back the door to Kofuku's place. The noise alerted them to my presence. Yukine turned silently, his eyes red with pain and tears. Hiyori and Kofuku were pale, and Daikoku was stoic. I smiled softly, then laughed. That confused them, sure as hell. I mumbled an apology, then stepped to the side. The creature - no, _Phantom_ - cowered, then stepped around me to reveal itself. Smooth black fur, the right eye was bright blue , the left was the colour and appearance of a regular Phantom's eye. There were no whites in that left eye, but a dark, shadowy black instead. It lifted its head and pressed its nose against my leg.

_Smells good... Smells good... Smells so... _It broke off suddenly. Hiyori gasped and dropped her body. Her tail/cord bristled. I knew why she was panicking. This Phantom look almost identical to the ones Nora used to attack her, minus the mask of course. I shook my head and pat the Phantom. "Everyone, allow me to introduce you." I indicated the wolf. "Please meet Iki-Ryo, a Phantom."

The sharp _eeeehh! _of shock echoed. I laughed again. And then I explained. How, as I was leaving, a Phantom appeared, but didn't attack. I explained how the Phantom had spoken to me, and how it told me that I seemed familiar, but it was unable to tell how. I explained how I told it its name - how it was previously a god, and was now a Phantom. How Takemikazuchi had killed its god form, so only the Phantom half remained. How it was reborn.

Ryo wagged her tail slowly, and tilted her head to the side, giving a small whimper at the same time. Hiyori held out a trembling hand, and, as if in slow motion, Ryo crept forward and pressed her muzzle against her palm. Hiyori smiled weakly, prompting Yukine to come forward and stroke the Phantom. He turned towards me, "I'm not getting any blight." He said, shocked.

I grinned, and shrugged. "She was a Phantom, and her god half had been killed. So I can't really tell. All that I can think of is that part of her godly self survived somehow, and is preventing her from reverting into a full Phantom. If that's the case, then it will take a long time for her strength to return. A very long time."

Kofuku posed thoughtfully, "Yatty, what about Takemikazuchi-kun? What will happen when Ryo regains her strength?" She asked innocently.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Ryo's neck. She writhed and licked my cheek. For a while, there was nothing but silence, and when Kofuku lowered her head and turned away, I finally replied, with narrowed eyes and malice flooding my voice.

"There'll be hell to pay."

_**~~~~Fin~~~~**_

* * *

**Sorry for the 3 chapter fic, but my dumb-ass brain can't be bothered to think of anything else.**

**Plus, I have a feeling that this fic is a boatload of crap, so I gave up on it :(**

**Thanks to those who even bothered to read it :)**


End file.
